


Tell Me What You Want

by wolfsbanearrow (Pixelicious)



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fox!Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/wolfsbanearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can explain.”</p>
<p>“Good, I want an explanation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

Stiles wouldn't call what he was feeling obsession, because it wasn't. He wouldn't even call it stalking that would be creepy and he'd never fall to that level.

So what if there were new werewolves in town.

So what if he saw one of them and instantly fell in love. (Shut up, that's totally what happened and he wouldn't expect anyone, besides Scott, to understand!)

_So what_ if he hand't actually met face to face with the man yet.

He's still working on that. It's taking time to psych himself up to doing it. It would happen sooner or later, but at the moment, he'd go with later.

The werewolves came to towns three months ago.

Yeah, he was working on it.

Although he had not actually met them yet, Stiles' little photo collection of the one werewolf was steadily growing. 

His name was Derek Hale.

It's gotten to the point where the guy _had_ to know what was going on.

“What are you doing?” A voice called out behind him.

Stiles had been grocery shopping when he had caught sight of the man and discreetly followed him around. Remember, not stalking.

He had been lucky enough that he had his camera bag on him—or not so lucky now that he thought back to this moment.

But he had lost sight of Derek, though his scent said he was still in the store.

That's when he was interrupted.

“W-What?” Stiles yelped, spinning around so fast that he got just a bit dizzy.

“I said what are you doing? Ever since I got here, you've been following me. What do you want?” Derek snapped, baring his fangs.

Stiles startled, jerking back and changing forms without even thinking about it. Then he shot away and out of the store.

Oh hell, he knew. Stiles knew this was going to backfire in his face.

At least he still had his camer--

Wait.

_Oh my God!_

He had made it all the way home before realizing that he was a fox and that he had left his camera bag _and clothes_ at the store.

Today was quickly crumbling around him. The ground might as well swallow him up.

He trudged up stairs and changed back, grabbing clothes and showering quickly. He needed to get his head together before he had to face Derek again.

He wasn't expecting to have a visitor when he got back.

“Jesus—! How did you get in here!?” Stiles waved his arms around in slight panic.

“Your window was unlocked,” Derek nodded towards the window from him spot on Stiles' computer chair. The way he was sitting on the chair was almost obscene. He swallowed and looked back to his face.

“So you just let yourself in?”

“Well, when someone has as many pictures of them on someone else's camera without their consent, I think they're obligated to let themselves in.”

And did he definitely have a point.

The werewolf threw the camera bag onto the bed, a deep frown marring his face.

Stiles winced, “I can explain.”

“Good, I want an explanation.”

“It was harmless! It wasn't hurting you!”

Nodding his head, Derek stood.

“But why?”

He advanced on Stiles, pressing him into the wall by his door.

“W-Why? Well, because— becauseyou'rehandsomeandIfindyouattractive.”

Stiles closed his mouth with a snap, eyes wide as he awaited to be killed by the werewolf.

A moment passed just being stared at by the man and when he saw a smirk form on his face, Stiles felt his stomach drop.

Yeah, he was dead.

“Is that so? You should have said something sooner.”

Wait, what?

“Say something? And risk getting shot down?” Stiles laughed warily, shifting around some.

“You seem like the kind of person who does what he wants,” the werewolf teased, leaning in and pressing his face into Stiles's neck.

“Yeah well, foxes and wolves can't...” he trailed off, tilting his head to the side without thinking.

The man growled low into his neck.

“And you'd let that stop you from getting what you want?”

Stiles let out a growl of his own in response, pressing back against Derek.

“That's what I thought.”


End file.
